This Halloween
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: Forks, prácticamente, es la más grande casa de seres mitológicos. Ese fue su primer Halloween en compañía de monstruos de verdad… Y todavía le quedaban muchos más. Halloween Cullen Contest. All Monsters. E


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**- Titulo: This Halloween**

**- Nick del autor: AnNeLiCe' **

**- Resumen: Forks, prácticamente, es la más grande casa de seres mitológicos. Ese fue su primer Halloween en compañía de monstruos de verdad… Y todavía le quedaban muchos más.**

**- Rating: T**

**- Género: Supernatural/Romance**

**- Pareja: Edward&Bella**

**- Número de palabras: 5, 153, según Word.**

**Halloween Cullen Contest **

- Serán sólo unas horas, Edward –Explicó, Carlisle, sonriéndole-. ¿Ves? –Tomó la mano, un poco fría de la chica castaña que reposaba en una cama con un vestido de seda rojo. El joven de ojos miel, vio donde Carlisle indicaba.

La mordida de horas atrás, poco a poco se iba desapareciendo para deja una media luna en su muñeca. Edward suspiró aliviado.

Aquel día había empezado como cualquier otro. Su familia y él fueron de caza por la mañana. Habían jugado un poco en el bosque, Emmett como siempre con sus tonterías le lanzó un tronco de árbol, como si fuera un perro. Edward corrió a gran velocidad, superando la del troco que había sido arrojado con la brutal fuerza de Emmett, y lo atrapó. Sonrió, engreído. Lo arrojó con fuerza también y Emmett lo alcanzó a agarrar.

Estuvieron jugando hasta entrado el mediodía. Su otro hermano, Jasper, se les había unido, pero como ahora eran tres, tuvieron que pensar otra cosa para entretenerse.

El grandulón de Emmett sugirió que todos jugaran béisbol. Ambos hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, y para entretenerse en lo que los demás terminaban de cazar, hicieron unas pequeñas carreras del bosque hasta la casa Cullen que estaba a unos cien kilómetros desde el punto donde se encontraban. Edward era el más rápido y tramposo de la familia. Sí, tramposo. En cualquier juego hacía trampa y la única que se enteraba era Alice, que ya lo veía venir.

- ¡En sus marcas! –Dijo, Jasper.

- ¡Listos! –Continuó, Emmett.

Los hermanos se acomodaron para empezar a correr a toda velocidad a la casa. Edward sin esperar a su turno de decir 'fuera', salió disparado a la meta. Corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sus ojos topacio líquido, era una mancha borrosa que se distinguía en lo verdoso del bosque mientras él corría. En cuanto llegó a la casa, sonrió de manera burlona y gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Fuera!

Emmett y Jasper llegaron tres minutos después que su hermano entrará a la casa. Éste, se encontraba frente a la televisión viendo un programa al cual no le prestaba atención.

''_Hiciste trampa'' _Los pensamientos iban desde ese hasta _''Eres un maldito perro egocéntrico''_.

Ellos tenían razón. Edward Cullen era el más guapo de todo Forks, sin contar que el más guapo de todos los vampiros. Se caracterizaba por sus peculiares cabellos revueltos, cobrizos y semi largos. Además de una sensual sonrisa torcida que quitaba el aliento a humanas y vampiras. Él, al ser tan guapo, estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que él quería. Contaba con un _don_, el de leer las mentes. A veces le era útil, y otras, sólo quería callarlos mentalmente de una mordida.

Sí, Edward Cullen era un raro espécimen.

Sus hermanos se entretuvieron apostando y jugando cartas, mientras que él, cambiaba los canales distraídamente. Ya quería que llegaran los demás para ir a jugar al partido de béisbol.

Después de un par de horas, los demás integrantes del clan Cullen, aparecieron. Emmett se veía muy animado mientras les decía acerca de jugar béisbol. Carlisle dudó.

- ¡Vamos, Carlisle! –Suplicó, Emmett.

Alice danzó hasta ellos y con una sonrisita, dijo:

- Hoy habrá una tormenta, podemos jugar.

El doctor terminó accediendo. Con gritos de júbilo de parte de los hermanos, corrieron a cambiarse por ropa deportiva. Edward fue el primero en estar listo, seguido de Alice.

Montaron el _Jeep_ de Emmett. Sólo los jóvenes pudieron irse en éste. Carlisle y Esme acordaron llegar en la _Hummer_ del año en curso. Edward replicó de quererse irse en la _Hummer_, pero su hermano ya había arrancado y ya iban a campo traviesa.

En cuanto llegaron, hicieron varios volados para saber cómo iban a estar conformados los equipos. Emmett, Alice y Edward en uno, dejando a los rubios en otro equipo. La dulce Esme siempre se encargaba de arbitrar.

El partido comenzó. La bola iba de un lado a otro, al igual que los vampiros que corrían en el campo. Iban muy parejos que casi podía ganar o perder cualquiera. Un trueno se escuchó y Emmett bateó con fuerza. El chico iba de base en base, pero sólo consiguió llegar hasta la tercera, porque Jasper logró impedir que avanzara más.

Así transcurrieron varias horas, el juego era muy igual, pero al final, terminaron ganando el equipo de los rubios.

Edward se molestó por no haber conseguido aquella vez la victoria, que enfurruñado, corrió a toda velocidad hasta la carretera. Iba muy rápido, tratando de esquivar cualquier coche que se atravesara. Para ellos, solo era una ráfaga de viento en Forks.

Recorrió varios kilómetros y fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera y se sentó en una orilla de esta. Suspiró. Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió allí su rostro. Estaba muy frustrado por no ganar, estaba tan molesto y dudaba que su _perfección_ tuviera la culpa. Sí, porque era perfecto, según él. Prefería echarles la culpa a Alice y Emmett, que aceptar que la derrota había sido también por su causa.

Un aroma peculiar llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se levantó inmediatamente y aspiró con fuerza. Era un olor dulzón. La boca se le llenó de ponzoña y tuvo que apretar su boca para que la garganta no le ardiera tanto.

Siguió el camino de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma. Y entonces, la vio. Una joven de cabellos castaños, estaba tendida sobre el fresco pasto con muchas heridas profundas que sangraban a montones. Edward aguantó la respiración y se acercó a ella. Tomó su mano y buscó su pulso. Era muy débil.

Tal vez no fuera un ser humano, pero tampoco era un despreciable vampiro que la iba a dejar ahí tirada como si nada. Además, algo en su inocente y dulce rostro había hecho que su corazón diera un brinco de emoción. La colocó en su espalda y corrió aún más rápido que cuando estaba enojado. Esa ocasión era diferente, esa ocasión era de vida o muerte.

Cuando llegó a su casa, recibió todo tipo de miradas, desde confusión hasta el enojo. Edward las ignoró como de costumbre y llevó a la joven a su habitación.

Aquel día era treinta de octubre, un día antes del esperado día de brujas. Los Cullen acostumbraban a pedir dulces vestidos de vampiros, era su broma privada. Así que Alice, estaba encerrada en su habitación, diseñando los disfraces que usarían ese año, o al menos, hasta que el olor de la sangre de la joven le llegó.

Salió disparada de su habitación para correr a la de Edward. Había recostado a la castaña en su cama, manchando las sábanas con su sangre fresca.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó, Alice.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Pero, en sus ojos, era evidente la chispa de preocupación.

- Llama a Carlisle…

- Pero…

- ¡Llámalo ya! –Gruñó.

Alice marcó el número de Carlisle, que se encontraba cubriendo un turno extra en el hospital. Sólo intercambiaron algunas palabras a una velocidad increíble. Ella estaba preocupada por la chica que yacía en la cama de su hermano, inerte. Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá que Edward tenía en su lujosa habitación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Edward Cullen, se arrodilló a un costado de la cama, acomodó una mano de la muchacha entre las suyas y con dulzura la besó. Era un imagen muy tierna, que sin querer le recordó a la ''Bella Durmiente''. Evitó soltar una risita, no quería que él se enojara en ese instante.

Carlisle tardó veinte minutos en llegar, pero ni la postura de Edward y la joven, ni la de Alice, habían cambiado.

- ¿Edward? –El aludido lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

El doctor se apresuró a examinarla. Sus signos vitales estaban bien, sólo tenía mucha sangre perdida, demasiada. A menos que tuvieran varios donantes de su tipo de sangre, de lo contrario, no lograría sobrevivir. Edward se relamió los labios, preocupado. Había estado escuchando los pensamientos de Carlisle y no le estaba gustando por donde iban las cosas. Ella podría morir. El joven liberó la mano de la castaña y sus manos se hicieron puños.

- ¡Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, Carlisle! –Exigió-. Por favor, no dejes que se muera… -Imploró.

En la mente de Carlisle, pasó la opción de morderla, pero rápidamente la desechó. Sin embargo, Edward había alcanzado a escucharla. Corrió hasta la chica, con delicadeza agarró su mano y con un movimiento lento, acercó sus dientes a su muñeca.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó, Carlisle-. Ésta no es una opción, hijo…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque tiene familia, amigos y conocidos que la identificaran rápidamente!

Alice, que había estado al margen de todo esto, danzó hasta los varones que discutían sobre la inmortalidad de la castaña.

- No hace falta –Replicó, Alice-. Ya la mordieron…

Bajó poco el cuello del vestido, para mostrarles una mordida justo en su corazón. Ambos hombres hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Aún así no fue suficiente ponzoña –Murmuró, pensativa-. De modo que la ponzoña que ya tiene en su corazón… Provoque su muerte –Terminó, sombría.

Edward sofocó un grito de horror. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! Miró con ojos suplicantes a Carlisle. Éste suspiró y asintió. Edward mordió con suavidad la muñeca de la castaña. La ponzoña de sus dientes no tardó en entrar por sus venas. No tenía hambre, pero olerla le había despertado el apetito. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no beberse hasta la última gota de su sangre, de la chica que recién salvó.

Alice desapareció de la habitación… Había tenido una visión sobre ese _Halloween_, y ya sabía cómo iban a ser los nuevos disfraces. Rió, encantada.

Horas más tarde, Edward estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, esperando. Carlisle, que había permanecido a su lado, aguardaba el momento en que despertara la joven. Tendría una nueva hija, un neófito. Suspiró.

Las primeras tres campanadas de la medianoche sonaron. La lluvia comenzó a caer. La tormenta se había terminado de desatar. Los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia a oscuras. Los ensordecedores truenos, retumbaban con la fuerza de mil tambores. Era una escena espeluznante. Y justo a la chica, se le ocurre concluir su conversión.

Sus ojos –ahora rojos como la sangre- se abrieron. Examinó toda la habitación, confundida. Podía ver las pelusas que flotaban en la habitación. Podía ver… Mejor. Escuchó algunas pisadas de la planta baja y algunas voces. Su oído estaba mejorado. Su visión periférica le permitió ver a dos hombres en la habitación, con ella. Se asustó.

- ¿Q-quiénes son? –Preguntó, con su nueva voz de campanas. Se cubrió la boca. ¿Esa era su voz? -. _Parangaricutirimicuaro_ –Dijo más rápido de lo esperado, en medio segundo.

Ambos hombres se rieron. Edward fue el más rápido y se acercó hasta ella.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen –Se presentó, besando la mano que había mordido. Le sonrió torcidamente y la chica desvió la mirada.

Era el hombre más… _Hermoso_ que había conocido jamás. Casi pensaría que era un producto de su imaginación, pero ella no tenía tanta y sentía los labios del chico sobre su mano.

- B-Bella Swan –Respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward dejó su mano y se sentó junto a ella. De todos modos, esa era su cama.

- Mucho gusto.

- El placer es mío… -Murmuró.

Carlisle, avanzó hasta ellos.

- ¿Eres la hija del Jefe de Policía Swan? –Preguntó, claramente sorprendido. Ella asintió, levemente. Madre Santa, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Ahora cómo le diría a Bella que se tenía que despedir para siempre de su padre?-. ¿Eras muy apegada a él?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo… -Suspiró-. Mi madre se separó de él cuando tenía cumplidos los seis meses de nacida –Miró a través de la ventana. La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza y el viento soplaba con ira-. Se suponía que llegaría el treinta… No sé qué pasó –Cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos de nuevo-. Un chico me habló en el aeropuerto. Se ofreció a llevarme en su coche, pero lo rechacé. Sentí que alguien me seguía, y entonces... No recuerdo nada, lo siento.

Edward suspiró. No hacía falta presionarla. No quería saber lo que le había sucedido. Sólo le interesaba saber que sería de ella a partir de ese momento. Acercó su mano a los castaños cabellos que caían en forma de cascada por la espalda de ella, y los acarició tiernamente. Bella suspiró.

- No hace falta que digas nada más… -Murmuró, Edward, sonriendo-. De ahora en adelante serás Bella Cullen –Ella sonrió. Le agradaba la manera que su nombre se combinaba con ese apellido-. El día… -Hizo un repaso mental para saber qué día era-. Treinta y uno de octubre será tu cumpleaños… Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Ella lo miró. Edward aún acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos.

- Eh, diecisiete años… -Respondió.

- Entonces, de ahora en adelante celebraremos tu renacimiento este día –Continuó-. Además –Se acercó a su rostro, a centímetros de sus labios-. Me encargaré de cuidar de ti –Se separó de ella y continuó acariciando sus cabellos.

Tocaron la puerta y un par de ojos dorados aparecieron.

- ¿Puedo entrar? –Preguntó, Alice, sonriendo.

Edward asintió. Carlisle aprovechó la entrada de Alice para salir de la habitación y poner al corriente a los demás miembros de la familia sobre la nueva integrante. Esme, Emmett y Jasper se lo iban a tomar bien. Con la que sí iba a batallar iba a ser Rosalie.

- ¿Bella? ¿Ese es tu nombre? –Preguntó, la Cullen, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la castaña.

La neófita asintió.

- ¡Pero si quedaste muy guapa! –Exclamó, Alice.

- ¿Cómo?

Alice corrió por un espejo que había en su habitación y se lo dio. Bella estaba confundida y muy sorprendida. Su rostro, su cuerpo, todo, había cambiado; con excepción de su cabello castaño y sus labios, el superior más lleno que el inferior. Se horrorizó cuando vio sus ojos rojos. ¿Sus ojos? Guiñó un ojo y la imagen del espejo hizo lo mismo. Sí, eran sus ojos.

Edward le dijo que si seguía sus normas de caza, dentro de unos meses tendría los ojos como los de él. Ella suspiró, aliviada. Conversó unas horas con Alice, que la obligó a meterse a bañar, para desaparecer los restos de sangre en su piel de mármol. El baño lo sintió de lo más relajante. Su nueva hermana, le obsequió un vestido nuevo de color verde, muy moderno y a la vez recatado, que le quedaba muy bien.

- Es hora que te presente al resto de nuestra familia –Edward agarró su mano y bajaron lentamente las escaleras.

Al pie de estás estaban todos. Carlisle era el más próximo al barandal, seguido de una señora de cabellos caramelo, Esme. Luego, un hombre alto y rubio, y junto a él, la chica de cabellos negros y apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Jasper y Alice. Entonces, al final, una rubia escultural y una enorme masa de músculos de cabellos negros y rizados. Rosalie y Emmett.

Bella estaba cohibida. ¡Dios santo! Todos eran bellísimos. Todos tenían los ojos dorados. Pero no todos le sonreían con amabilidad.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos presentó a todos. Esme la abrazó efusivamente, a lo que ella sólo pudo rodearla con sus brazos. Jasper la saludó con un ligero apretón de manos. El gigante de Emmett la saludo con un muy fuerte abrazo, pero le dolió cuando ella lo apretujo a él.

La rubia, Rosalie, no se había dignado siquiera a mirar a la nueva Cullen.

- Rosalie… -Murmuro, Carlisle.

Rosalie la miró. ¡Mierda! Era mucho más hermosa de lo pensado. Era de estatura media, de un cuerpo con curvas, no tan pronunciadas como las de ella, pero si muy notables. Un largo y ondulado cabello castaño con destellos pelirrojos. Y su rostro, ¡ese maldito rostro! Era tan angelical. Tenía unos grandes ojos, enmarcado de un montón de castañas pestañas. Cejas curvas, nariz respingada, y unos labios rosados. De humana debió ser muy guapa.

- Hey –Dijo entre dientes, Rosalie.

- Hey –Respondió, Bella.

Intentó sonreírle a Rosalie, pero sólo le salió una extraña mueca.

Se reunieron en la sala. Le hicieron miles de preguntas, desde el '' ¿cómo te sientes?'' hasta '' ¿cuántos novios has tenido?''. Unas más incomodas que otras. La mayoría de las veces, tenía que bajar la cabeza y susurrar sus respuestas, muy avergonzada. Pero, para no hacerla sentirse más incómoda, Edward siempre que escuchaba lo que le iban a preguntar, cambiaba radicalmente de tema. Bella le estaba agradecida por eso.

- ¿Tienes algún… poder? –Preguntó, en una de esas, Emmett. Sonriendo como niño travieso.

Ella lo miró confundida.

- ¿Poder?

- Sí, ya sabes –Dijo de forma juguetona-. Edward lee mentes –Bella se giró a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a ella. Su cara era un poema-. Alice ve el futuro –La castaña vio a Alice, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Jasper puede controlar las emociones… ¡Basta, Jasper! –Gruñó, Emmett, ya que el aludido le estaba haciendo sentir muy feliz, demasiado. Jasper rió entre dientes-. Yo –Se señaló con su dedo pulgar-. ¡Soy el más fuerte de la familia! –Toda la familia se rió-. ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¡Es enserio!

El tiempo se pasó volando, entre comentarios absurdos de Emmett y visiones de Alice.

Las doce del mediodía dieron, ella estaba en su habitación, acostada sobre su cama, pensando. Doce horas desde que había despertado convertida en un vampiro. En una inmortal. Bella suspiró. ¿Ya no vería a su familia? ¿Qué sería de su madre Reneé? ¿Podría cuidarse sola? No se detuvo a pensar en Charlie, de todas maneras, siempre había estado solo, eso no le afectaría. Aún así, se suponía que venía a visitarlo por un par de semanas, en lo que su madre se iba a visitar a su abuela, que vivía hasta Francia. No quiso irse del continente americano. No sería lo mismo. Así que había decidido irse a vivir con su padre, Charlie Swan, aunque fuera al pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde constantemente llovía.

Extrañaría el sol. Todos le habían advertido de cómo brillaban ante éste y que por eso vivían en lugares poco soleados. Si salían a un día soleado y se exponían de esa manera, podían ocasionar el fin de su inmortalidad.

Su habitación era normal. Alice no la había visto venir por estar entretenida haciendo los disfraces para ese año, por lo que su habitación era por lo tanto, una de huéspedes. Las paredes blancas, y los cobertores y almohadas del mismo color. Sólo tenía un pequeño balcón, y era todo lo bonito, en ese momento, de su habitación. Podía ver el bosque… Verde. Todo verde.

Unos ligeros golpecitos en su puerta la hicieron incorporarse.

- ¿Quién? –Preguntó, observando la puerta.

- Soy yo, Alice.

- Pasa, por favor.

Alice entró a la habitación, sosteniendo dos enormes cajas negras, con un listón y un moño de tela transparentes. Bella se levantó de la cama y la chica de cabellos negros dejo sobre esta.

- ¿Qué es esto, Alice?

- Tu regalo de Halloween.

- ¿Mi qué?

Alice rió.

- Lo que usaras esta noche…

- Pero, yo…

- He visto que lo has abierto… -Acercó las manos de Bella a la tapa de la caja más grande-. ¿Y te digo algo? ¡Te va a encantar!

Bella colocó sus dedos en la tapa, la retiró con cuidado. Dentro había un vestido, cuidadosamente doblado. La castaña sacó el vestido y lo extendió por la cama. Era de escote V, con holanes en la parte baja del vestido, con un cinturón ancho desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de sus caderas. Pero lo que realmente había amado, era el color. Azul zafiro.

- ¡Gracias, Alice! -La abrazó, pero la pequeña se separó. La había abrazado con mucha fuerza-. ¡Ups!

- Te diría 'pruébatelo', pero ya sé que te quedara perfecto –Le acercó la otra caja-. Ábrela.

Esta vez, ella estuvo más emocionada antes de abrir la caja. Eran unos zapatos, de piso, color negro con un moño en la parte de enfrente. Bella sonrió.

- ¿De qué es el disfraz?

Alice sonrió, entusiasmada.

- Eres una vampiresa –Bella rió-. Y no te preocupes, que irás a juego con Edward.

Bella desvió la mirada. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que le gustaba el chico de cabellos cobrizos? Deseó que no.

La pequeña Cullen le indicó que debía estar lista a las ocho en punto. A esa hora saldrían a la calle a pedir dulces. La castaña casi se cae al piso cuando escuchó eso. ¿De verdad los vampiros iban por las calles de Forks disfrazados de vampiros de películas? ¿Más obvios no podían ser? Además, de que a las cinco de la tarde saldría con Alice de cacería. Suspiró. ¿Cazar? ¿Ella iba a cazar?

Justo a las cinco en punto, ella se encontraba en el bosque. Iba a ser su primera cacería. Suspiró. Pensó que sería difícil… Pero luego de su primer alce, comenzó a reír y a disfrutar de su primera cacería.

Al cabo de una hora, tenía la ropa rota, el cabello alborotado y manchas de sangre por todos lados. Los Cullen rieron al verla así, y no pararon de bromear a cerca de su primera cacería. Bella se avergonzó, aunque podía contar con Edward de salvarla de los momentos incómodos.

Se metió a bañar. Cuando salió, Alice ya la esperaba con un cepillo y un peine en sus manos. Sonrió un poco, se sentía raro que peinaran de ella, porque normalmente, ella lo hacía sola, son ayuda de nadie. Se sentó frente al tocador de la habitación de Alice, que tenía un gran espejo. Suspiró. Alice comenzó a cepillar su cabello, desenredándolo.

- ¿Siempre hacen lo mismo?

Alice le sonrió.

- Como sabrás, el Halloween es la noche de monstruos…

- Pero, hasta donde yo sé, los únicos monstruos que conozco son los vampiros… -Replicó.

- No, no, Bella –Interrumpió-. Si hay vampiros, ¿no crees que exista la posibilidad de que los demás seres mitológicos también existan? –Bella miró a Alice a través del espejo, confundida-. La noche de Halloween es nuestra única oportunidad de mostrarnos como somos, sin que los humanos sospechen –Sonrió y continuó peinando el cabello de Bella-. Forks, prácticamente, es la más grande casa de seres mitológicos –Concluyó.

Bella estaba sorprendida. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ese modo. Es decir, no es como si tu vecino guapo, fuera de la noche a la mañana un hombre lobo. Se estremeció ligeramente. Había venido de pequeña a este pueblo un par de veces, pero nunca imaginó que algunos de los vecinos de Charlie pudieran ser monstruos y que también, Charlie conviviera con ellos a diario.

Alice terminó de peinarla con una elegante coleta, que de ésta, se hacían muchas trenzas pequeñas. Bella le sonrió y agradeció. La pequeña salió de la habitación para dejar que la chica se empezara a vestir. Esta se arregló rápidamente y se dispuso a ver televisión en lo que los demás Cullen terminaban de arreglarse.

Edward tocó a su puerta al cuarto para las ocho. Se veía muy guapo. Un traje negro que resaltaba su pálida piel y su extraño cabello. Bella le sonrió. El joven le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo aceptó encantada. Parecían más un príncipe y una princesa, que un vampiro y una vampiresa. Todos los Cullen estaban en la puerta principal, esperándolos.

Bella estaba sorprendida y maravillada. Alice le había dicho que ella había diseñado y hecho los disfraces con sus propias manos. No sabía que ella tuviera mucho talento.

Salieron a la avenida principal de Forks y se separaron para empezar a pedir dulces.

Tocó la puerta en la primera casa.

- ¿Dulce o truco? –Preguntó, Bella.

Edward, poco antes de salir, le había dado un antifaz para que su padre no la reconociera –aunque fuera un poco- cuando caminara por las calles de Forks. Esa idea le había parecido un poco exagerada, porque su rostro había cambiado casi completamente.

Fueron de casa en casa. La mayoría de las veces les dieron caramelos, pero en otras, tenía que arrojar papel de baño o huevos podridos a la casa. O incendiar una que otra bolsa llena de excremento de perro frente a éstas.

Entonces, llegaron a la playa de La Push.

A la respingada nariz de Bella, llegó el aroma de perro mojado.

- ¿Edward? –Él la miró. Estaba conteniendo la respiración-. ¿Qué es ese _olor_?

Edward le sonrió.

- Llegamos al área de los hombres lobo. Cuidado. Son un poco inestables –Advirtió con una mueca.

Las modestas casas de La Push eran otra cosa muy diferente que las de Forks. Nada de tiendas comerciales. Sólo un pequeño lugar, muy cálido y lleno de gente con piel morena. No hacía falta que se disfrazaran, enormes lobos se paseaban de un lado a otro. Bella estaba fascinada. Eran gigantescos, tanto como un caballo. Y sus pelajes eran de diversos tonos, desde el marrón claro, casi rubio, hasta el negro.

Un chico moreno, que sólo traía unos pantalones a la rodilla de mezclilla, se acercó a ellos.

- Cullen –Saludó, ácido.

- Black –Respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Quién es la nueva chupasangre? –Preguntó, viendo fijamente a Bella. Esta hizo una mueca ante la palabra 'chupasangre'.

- Es una amiga, Bella –Presentó. El moreno le extendió su mano. Bella miró a Edward, él asintió levemente y ésta tomó la mano de Black, para sacudirla levemente.

- Soy Jacob Black. Bienvenida a La Push.

Ella le sonrió, e ignoró el hecho de que minutos atrás la había llamado _chupasangre_.

Se sentaron cerca de la fogata, mientras lo más grandes de ahí, contaban algunas historias. Bella, nunca había presenciado algo así. Lobos recostados a su lado, niños corriendo alrededor de la fogata. Era maravilloso. Entradas ya las once y media de la noche, Edward y Bella abandonaron el lugar para regresar a casa.

- Me divertí mucho esta noche, Edward –Dijo, Bella, cuando caminaban por el bosque. Él sonrió y besó su mejilla. Bella se cohibió.

Frente a ellos, pasó una diminuta hada que brillaba como una luciérnaga. Bella rió. A sus costados había duendecillos que corrían de un lado a otro; pensó que podrían hacerse pasar por niños, y los humanos ni en cuenta. Claro, que si también eras una criatura que se suponía no existía más que en los cuentos de terror y de hadas, tenían su forma de identificarlos. Su olor.

Por el cielo pasaron un par de brujas en sus escobas, riendo. Sí, Forks de verdad era el hogar de diferentes creaturas mágicas.

Caminaban a paso normal en el bosque. Bella veía a cada creatura. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo existieran, y que ahora, que era un vampiro, se diera cuenta de ellas. Suspiró. Ese día había suspirado mucho.

- Bella –Llamó, Edward, que le sonreía-. ¿Te parece si nos detenemos un rato a ver?

Ella asintió efusivamente. Edward se recargó en un tronco de árbol, y Bella junto a él. Abrió la pequeña bolsa que Alice le había dado para pedir dulces. ¡Vaya! Eran montones de dulces.

- Ha este paso me saldrán caries…

Edward rió entre dientes.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bella –Murmuró-. No los comerás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Se los daremos a los duendes –Dijo, un poco más alto de lo normal, para que estos los escucharan.

Los duendecillos no tardaron en formarse frente a ellos para pedirles los dulces. Edward comenzó con su bolsa de caramelos, y poco a poco se fue quedando vacía. Bella aún estaba reacia a dárselos, pero al ver los rostros tristes, no le quedo de otra más que darle los dulces que con mucho esfuerzo, había juntado toda la noche.

- A cambio de los dulces… -Le dijo Edward en su oído. Ella se estremeció-. Nos darán _algo_.

Unos violines se escucharon, pero Bella no identificó de donde. Los duendecillos se dispersaron frente a ellos. Y con una media sonrisa, danzaron. Nunca había visto nada así. Eran pequeños, sí, pero se movían con mucha gracia. Al final de la música, le regalaron un clavel a la castaña, y entre risas, se despidieron.

Edward y Bella, miraron al cielo. Esa noche estaba un poco despejada y se podía ver la luna y algunas estrellas. Una escena muy romántica, pensaba Edward, que veía de reojo a la chica. La rodeo con un brazo, y ella no hizo nada por apartarlo. Él sonrió.

El primero de octubre llegó. La medianoche ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Te digo un secreto, Bella? –Preguntó, Edward, viéndola fijamente. Ella se giró y miró sus orbes topacio-. Cuando te encontré… Sangrando y casi muerta… Algo en tu rostro me hizo querer ayudarte. Eres muy hermosa.

Bella bajó la vista.

- Gracias… Por salvarme y por el cumplido.

Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y este la rodeó con los brazos, de manera tierna.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Ellos miraron de donde provenía la voz. Una bruja, con un sombrero y una escoba en la mano izquierda. Edward rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ángela?

La bruja rió alegremente y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Tu hermana me avisó que estabas aquí… -De atrás de su escoba, sacó una manzana acaramelada-. Quise darles esto.

Se las extendió. Ni Edward ni Bella la agarraron.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es sólo una manzana!

Edward bufó.

- ¿Recuerdas el Halloween pasado? –Preguntó, irónico-. ¡Intentaste envenenarme con un chocolate!

Ángela rió. Rápidamente se levantó y escondió de nuevo la manzana.

- Está bien, está bien –Murmuró entre dientes-. Ya me voy… Déseale un feliz Halloween de mi parte a toda la familia.

Edward asintió. La bruja se montó en su escoba y salió volando. Bella estaba impresionada. ¿Edward había hablado con una bruja?

- ¿Estás lista para irnos? –Bella asintió.

Regresaron a la casa Cullen.

- ¿Q-qué es esto? –La boca de Bella se había abierto en una enorme 'o'.

La casa estaba dando una fiesta. Pero no cualquier fiesta… ¡Era de monstruos! ¡Monstruos de verdad!

Edward rodeó su cintura con un brazo y entraron.

- Acostúmbrate, querida –Le dijo a su oído-. Verás esto todos los Halloweens de tu inmortalidad.

Ella no dijo nada. No hacía falta.

Lo increíble era, que a donde quiera que mirara, había monstruos. Todos reían felices, ajenos a la confusión en el rostro de Bella. Suspiró. Bueno, qué más daba dos o cien monstruos más, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ese momento, tendría que lidiar con ellos.

La noche se fue sin inconvenientes. Bella bailó casi todas las canciones con Edward, sin darse cuenta, un amor florecía entre ellos. Una que otra canción, con sus nuevos hermanos y otras con algunos monstruos que la invitaban a bailar. Ese fue su primer Halloween en compañía de monstruos de verdad… Y todavía le quedaban muchos más.


End file.
